


love me tender

by awkwardspaceturtle



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardspaceturtle/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: Treasure, radiance, sunshine- these were words synonymous to her - toOrihime. He would never doubt her strength and her own brand of tenacity, but she was something precious to him and he made sure that he let her know that every single day. He made sure to convey it with his smile, his touch, his kisses.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	love me tender

**Author's Note:**

> entry for IchihimeWeek 2020: Day 1 - Tenderness
> 
> wrote this during lunch break at work, and took too long to decide on the title, so i'm leaving this unbeta'd
> 
> started in my mind a little more risque in detail, but decided on a more gentle tone to stay loyal to the theme. ended up a little steamy nonetheless because i want them to have what they deserve
> 
> xx

Almost nobody would suspect it of him, with his gruff exterior and near perpetual frown - but Ichigo could have the most gentle, tender hands.

His gaze, that often warded off or intimidated unwanted hostiles, softened to buttered honey hues whenever his eyes found her, and regarded her with an almost reverent awe.

 _Treasure, radiance, sunshine_ \- these were words synonymous to her - to _Orihime_. He would never doubt her strength and her own brand of tenacity, but she was something precious to him and he made sure that he let her know that every single day. He made sure to convey it with his smile, his touch, his kisses.

That he loved her and she deserved everything and more.

Her lips bloomed like a dessert flower to welcome his wet kiss, supple and soft and endearing as every other part of her. For far too long she has quietly yearned for him, and he her, that he desired nothing more than to spend the rest of his days with her, to share in her outlandish ideas and idiosyncrasies and paint his own canvas with her radiant colors, to give her a family that will never let her go nor cast her aside.

He sat up to hold her close and felt her hot breath on his bare shoulder, his name falling like a prayer from her lips. Her long hair cascaded down her back like flowing sunset, the scent of flowers tickling his nose. She was warm around him, like nothing else was ever as warm in his entire life, and he clung to her tighter, with a promise that he would put his life on the line to keep her flame alight.

When he asked her if she was alright, she responded with a small nod, all else left unsaid betrayed by the deepening red of her neck and ears. Ichigo could feel the beating drum of her heart resting just above his own shivering chest.

He whispered sweet nothings into her ear to gently ease her around the pain and discomfort. He rocked slowly to taste all of her and for her to feel the entirety of him, trapped between fervent wanting and patient savoring. Yet the more they moved, the easier it seemed to fall into a rhythm, their almost feverish dance of friction growing steadily into a crescendo.

She pushed herself off him just enough to meet his eyes, her own set ablaze to mirror his fire, misty with the smoke generated by their friction. She said his name over and over and Ichigo called out to her in earnest, his body catching up to the cadence of his heart. His own body didn’t feel like his alone, nor was hers; at that moment they were one, inseparable even by the strongest forces of the earth and beyond.

Then she shut her eyes and threw her head back trembling in unadulterated release, and Ichigo watched her and drank from her passion, his own bursting like a wine bottle shaken to tectonic vibrations.

He felt her shivering on all sides and all around him, felt her thin fingers dig into his scalp and his shoulder. Without preamble, he caught her again in a deep kiss, tasting the last vestiges of the fever on her tongue. She tasted like a dream.

When she at last cooled down to labored breaths, she wound her arms and legs around him, the will to let him go still absent from her. Still nestled inside her, he held her to him closer, as if they could melt into each other and meet as one soul. He felt an overwhelming peace settling into his bones.

“Orihime, I love you.”

It started out a small feeling in the periphery in his mind, when they were younger. Now it grew into a promise, with her at the very core.

He felt her lips quiver against his skin, a prelude to the starlight drops of her tears. He buried his face deeper into space between the nape of her neck and her shoulder. He held her as gently as his self-control allowed, surprised at the intensity of his own feelings. He would no sooner melt than when she held his hand in hers. Little did she know she held everything he was in the palm of her hand.

 _Treasure_ , _radiance, sunshine, gift, starlight, spring_ \- for him, she meant all of these, and more.

He heared her choke out a tiny sob, felt her body shiver in the cocoon of his embrace.

“I love you too, Ichigo.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are love <3


End file.
